Shawn Horcoff
| birth_place = Trail, BC, CAN | draft = 99th overall | draft_year = 1998 | draft_team = Edmonton Oilers | career_start = 2000 }} Shawn Horcoff (born September 17, 1978) is a Canadian professional ice hockey centre and captain for the Edmonton Oilers of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was selected in the fourth round of the 1998 NHL Entry Draft, 99th overall, by the Oilers, the team with which he has spent his entire NHL career. Amateur career Horcoff played his first college season with Michigan State University, in the CCHA, in 1996. After a respectable first season in which he was considered a contender for the CCHA All-Rookie Team,USCHO News, March 3, 1997 Horcoff improved his numbers as a sophomore in 1997–98, despite playing in fewer games than the year before. This led to him being drafted by the Oilers in the 1998 Draft. The following season, 1998–99, Horcoff again improved his totals, and was named to the CCHA All-Academic Team at season's end. The 1999–00 season was Horcoff's final year with Michigan State, and he posted career high totals in goals, assists and points. Along with a second CCHA All-Academic Team spot, Horcoff received a number of major awards, including CCHA Player of the Year.USCHO News, March 17, 2000 He was also a finalist for the Hobey Baker Award,USCHO News, March 16, 2000 given to the top player in college hockey. While at Michigan State, Horcoff studied finance and mathematics, receiving his degree before graduating to professional hockey.http://mirtle.blogspot.com/2007/09/nhlpa-meetings-shawn-horcoff-new-face.html Globe and Mail reporter James Mirtle's weblog, September 2, 2007 Professional career After leaving university, Horcoff failed to make the 2000–01 Edmonton Oilers out of training camp, and was assigned to their AHL affiliate, the Hamilton Bulldogs. Horcoff excelled in Hamilton, leading the team in scoring as well as sitting sixth overall in AHL scoring. He was also tied for the lead in AHL rookie scoring (with Toby Petersen), and was named AHL Rookie of the Month for November, 2000.Shawn Horcoff's biography at Edmonton Oilers.com On December 4, 2000, the Oilers recalled Horcoff, and on December 13, Horcoff scored his first NHL goal against the Dallas Stars. This call-up prevented Horcoff from appearing in the 2000–01 AHL All-Star Game, where he had been named as a starter for the Canadian All-Star Team. Horcoff played the remainder of the season in the NHL, and played his first five playoff games in April versus the Stars.http://sports.espn.go.com/nhl/teams/transactions?team=edm&year=2002 ESPN Team Transactions from ESPN.com Horcoff played his 100th NHL game in 2001–02, and spent the majority of the season with the Oilers, only appearing in two games with Hamilton as part of a conditioning stint . The next season Horcoff played the entire year with Edmonton, and appeared in the 2003 NHL YoungStars Game. In the 2003 Stanley Cup playoffs, Horcoff led the Oilers in goals. In 2003–04, Horcoff set career highs in goals, assists and points, and was named the Oilers Outstanding Defensive Forward. During the NHL lockout, Horcoff sought out a team where he would be able to play more of an offensive role.,NHL.com, May 3, 2006 and signed a contract with for Mora IK of the Elitserien. This season marked a turning point in his career, where he played the role of an offensive leader (finishing 4th in the league in scoring) with a professional team. He has also represented Canada at the Ice Hockey World Championships. After the lockout Horcoff returned to the NHL in 2005–06 and experienced an offensive breakthrough, posting career highs in goals, assists, and points, and for the first time in his career took on the role of number one centre.CBC.ca, November 23, 2005 He also tied Wayne Gretzky's team record for most points in a period when he assisted on four third period goals against the Detroit Red Wings on November 18, 2005.Washington Post, November 18, 2005 Horcoff was part of the Edmonton Oilers team that made a run to the Stanley Cup Finals. However, the Oilers lost in game 7 of the finals to the Carolina Hurricanes. Horcoff had 7 goals and 12 assists in the 2006 Playoffs. In July 2006, Horcoff re-signed with the Oilers on a three-year contract. After a disappointing 2006–07 season, Horcoff used the offseason to make some changes. In addition to a demanding conditioning regimen, Horcoff went to the Easton factory in Tijuana, Mexico and had a stick custom designed for him.National Post, December 12, 2007 In the summer of 2007, with the NHLPA looking for a replacement for ousted leader Ted Saskin, Horcoff was one of five players named to the search committee that eventually selected Paul Kelly.New York Times, June 29, 2007 Horcoff has represented Canada three times internationally, winning gold in 2003 and 2004 and silver in 2005 at the World Championships. In 2008 Horcoff was elected to the All-Star game in Atlanta where he won the fastest skater in the skills competition. In February 2008, Horcoff underwent a shoulder surgery ending his 2007–08 season. On July 16, 2008, the Oilers announced that Horcoff had been signed to a six-year, $33-million contract.TSN.ca, July 16, 2008 Horcoff would see action in 80 games during the 2008-09 NHL Season, scoring 17 goals to go with 36 assists. On October 6, 2010, Shawn Horcoff was named the 13th captain in Edmonton Oilers' history. On March 3, 2011, Horcoff recorded his 400th career point, tallying 2 assists, in a 4-2 victory over the Columbus Blue Jackets. Personal life His eyes are two different colours, a condition known as heterochromia. He has one brown eye and one green eye. Horcoff and New York Mets left fielder Jason Bay remain friends, having grown up near each other.NHL.com, June 6, 2006 Shawn Horcoff has been married to his wife Cindy, of Northville, Michigan, since 2003 and has one daughter, Jade, and one son, Will. Although born in Trail, BC, Canada, he grew up and went to school in Castlegar, BC, Canada.Horcoff makes most of occasion Career statistics International Awards and achievements References External links * * *Horcoff's biography at the NHLPA website Category:Born in 1978 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Edmonton Oilers draft picks Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Michigan State Spartans players Category:Mora IK players Category:National Hockey League All-Stars Category:IIHF Player